A conventional mobile unit (MU) can be configured with a data acquisition device (DAD) to activate a data capture function, such as a scanning function. For example, the DAD can include a barcode scanner and the data capture function can include barcode scanning. In another example, the DAD can include an imager or camera and the data capture function can include capturing an image.
The conventional MU can be used in a variety of environments, such as in a warehouse or stock room in which multiple scanning procedures are performed. For example, the scanning procedure can be repeated for each object for which data is to be captured. A conventional MU is designed such that the user can grip a pistol grip handle of a housing of the MU and manually orient the DAD in a manner such that the data capture procedure can be performed. The components of the conventional MU are typically arranged such that the DAD is oriented parallel to the display so as to simplify the design and fabrication of the MU. However, such a design can lead to significant user fatigue upon the user performing repeated data capture procedures.